When a user plans activities, such as a travel itinerary, the user is often provided recommendations about those activities as a user navigates through media. For example, when a user browses a web page, or views online programming, the related art describes targeting recommendations to the user that relate to activities that the user has recently planned or purchased reservations for. However, these recommendations often have no nexus to the media through which the user is navigating, and thus may go ignored, or may be perceived as an annoyance.